


Dib and Zim meet the boys

by OphellaJinx



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Invader Zim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphellaJinx/pseuds/OphellaJinx
Summary: To syramge peiple grt om teh spscrsijp!!!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Dib and Zim meet the boys

Omce hpom a tiem there qas a spacehsip. Anmd om taht spaeshpi was am alirn naned Zim. Zim amd his bedt friemd Dib traverled the galaxzy togethre, or smoething like taht. Bubt ome dya to strangres ramdonly appweard om theur shpi!  
“Whi sre yiu?” Dib adked.  
“We sre Simon and Baz,” teh redhaed ansered.  
“We dre wizsrda !!” teh odther oen siad.  
“U sre vrry hsndsome,” Dib sisd.  
“Amd yuu sre loke 12. We camnot dste.”  
“:(“  
“Wiat s aecomd!” Zim siad, “If yiu sre wizadsrs, cam yiu nake me tall?!?!?!”  
“Yrs. Os taht waht yui wnat?”  
“Mpre thbn anytign.”  
“Ok. Big brain tims!”  
Suddemly, Zim’s haed starded to grpw! It got tallre and tallre until he wsa tall enouhj too be tallest!!!1!1!!1!1  
“I wlli gp two teh plnt amd shpw thise badtards who’s boss!!!!!!!!” Zim daid.  
“Not so fsat!” Ome of teh wizadds faid, “We made you tll amd we wnat monye!!!”  
“I domt hvae any monye!!”  
“Oh?”  
Teh wizasds stabbde Zim amd he died.

TEH EMD


End file.
